Mi Mancherai
by lvsthmvmnt
Summary: About a girl who falls into ME. Will she follow them to the end or will she crack under pressure? OFCFrodo. NOT a MS, not your typical fromance. updated and rewritten.
1. wow

OK, I cant believe im doing this, but anyways….

I really enjoy this fic, but I want to update it. I've changed so much since I first wrote this and I really was running away from who I really was for the past few yrs. Now im returning to all my old favorite things and I saw a bunch of ideas for this fic under my bed haha. So, I think I will rewrite it a bit, tweak, but keep the general plot I wanted. This is one of those things, If I wont do it, than I will never finish anything and is probably more for me that it is for you. I hope you will enjoy it and I will keep this promise – I will finish this fic.

--kristen


	2. welcome to the planet

AN: Hello my dears, I'm back! Haha, I am crazy enough to actually give this a face-lift and start writing again. This story was conceived so many years and it deserves to be finished. So, without further ado…

PS: guys, you know the drill, I do not own LOtR nor its characters. It all belongs to the brilliant Tolkien. And the title means I'll miss you in Italian. It's a Josh Groban Song. Read the Lyrics.

and the song used in this chapter is by switchfoot, "dare you to move" which also corresponds to the chapter titles.

**Welcome to the Planet**

The school year had just begun and it was senior year. The first week had just finished and all were anxious to leave and to start the weekend. A few were still lingering the in the school parking lot waiting for the busses to leave so they may leave in their cars. Two girls took out their guitars and began to play. This was their anthem.

I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
Like today never happened  
Today never happened before

Welcome to the fallout  
Welcome to resistance  
The tension is here  
Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be

Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
Where you gonna go?  
Where you gonna go?  
Salvation is here

They put their instruments away and left their school laughing. The pair had been great friends since they were freshmen. On the outside, they look completely different. Brooke was milk and honey- she was a tall, fair, blue grey eyes and shoulder length straight blond hair. Kristen on the other hand was a bohemian with dark eyes, tanned skin, and long gold-brown curls.

Kristen looked up at the sky, "It looks like it's going to rain." Dark clouds were swirling in the sky.

"I know, and I have to drive in it." Brooke laughed stuffing her backpack and her guitar case in the back seat. Kristen put her signature olive green messenger bag, duffel bag, and her guitar on top. Brooke slid in the driver's seat and started the car, and then the rain began.

"So, Kris, what do you want to do when we get to my house?" Brooke asked pulling out of the school's parking lot.

"I don't know." Kristen muttered, "Why don't we watch Lord of the Rings."

Brooke laughed. The dynamic duo both held a common love for Lord of the Rings. "Why not? We haven't seen that in such a long time."

"I know!! And we both were so into it." replied Kristen twirling her hair. "Good times."

"Well you were just obsessed." Brook teased. "I loved the movies and only read like half the trilogy. You read like everything."

Kristen mocked anger. "I was a true fan." The both giggled.

"So how is dear Jack doing? Brooke inquired. "He's starting junior year."

"I'll text him now." Jack was Kristen's other best friend. They met just two summers ago but they were exactly the same in each way, same interests, same taste in everything, they even talked the same. They looked nothing alike but Jack and Brooke looked like brother and sister. He lived in another state, but when the three were united, the world was not ready for them.

"I can't see anything." Brooke complained. "And it's getting dark. It's pouring. Now all I need is a milkshake."

"MILKSHAKE? I don't want to know." Kristen stared at her blonde friend.

"I can't see anything." repeated Brooke.

"You just said that." Kristen sighed.

"No, I am getting a bad feeling about this. I can't see the road or if there are any cars around me. Maybe we should wait till the rain calms down." Brooke suggested trying to look around if cars were coming.

Brooke began to turn her car into a vacant lot. "CRAP!" she yelled in anger.

"What?!" Kristen responded.

"It's stuck!" the blonde growled.

Kristen looked up after texting Jack. Just as she looks down to put it away, Brooke screamed. Kristen picks her head up only to see a bright light and then sudden darkness. It sounded as if the world blew up.

* * *

Well, I hope I can continue! Reviews please! 

Btw, all these people are based on my real friends, just switched ages, names and such!

-your humble authoress


	3. welcome to existence

**AN: **huzzah chapter 2! Bon appetit!

**Welcome to Existence **

Kristen opened her eyes to a clear night sky. Her eyes slowly moved around to see her surroundings. _Wasn't it raining?_ She tried sitting up. Pain ran through every nerve of my body. Then it hit her, she was in a middle of a field and alone. She did the natural thing.

"Is anyone there??" Kristen yelled. A light moan was behind her. "BROOKE!!"

Kristen attempted getting up and tripped over her guitar case and fell flat on her face. She got up on all fours and crawled to her friend. Brooke had a nasty gash across her leg and forehead. Bruises covered her.

"Brooke, oh my God, are you okay?" Kristen's voice was covered in concern. Brooke's blue-gray eyes fluttered open.

"I – I - I don't know. My arm is killing me and my whole side is on fire." mumbled Brooke. Kristen looked at her wrist and tried to move it. Her friend howled in pain.

"Oh no." the brunette whispered. "I think its broken."

"What about you? Your side is covered in scratches." Brooke commented. Kristen looked at the side of her white tee. It was ripped and blood stained it a little.

"It's not as bad as you" Kristen grinned. "Wait here."

Brooke laughed, "Like I can actually walk away, Kris."

Kristen stood up and saw her backpack a few yards away. She began to walk over and get it because she had a water bottle that her friend desperately needed. She limped over and bent down to open it. As she unzipped to get it she heard a few noises in the distance. _Probably Brooke. _She looked up and thought she saw things walking far away. Kristen shrugged and got the water bottle.

She turned around and found her dark jade green velvet hobo blazer caught on a rock. She was about to put on because it was really cold and all she had on was a thin white sleeveless bohemian top on and a pair of skinny ripped jeans complete with classic converses. _Brooke needs this more than I do. _Brooke only was wearing a light green layered tee and Bermuda shorts. Kristen tried to stand up, but she must have fallen on her side. Finally, and painfully, stood up and walked agonizingly to her friend.

Kristen kneeled down and she poured a little water and began to wash her friend's bloody cuts.

"OwowowOW!" Brooke winced.

"Sorry!!" apologized Kristen.

"Did you ever pay attention during health when we covered first aid?" Brooke inquired.

"Uhhhhhhhhh. . . . . . .not really." stammered the brunette. Then silence filled the air. The two friends sat there and pondered. Brooke just stared at the sky as the other attempted to help her friend. Brooke was gazing at the pale moon and was thinking. Thinking about how and why she was scratched up and where on earth where they.

"How did we end up here? I mean, the last thing I remember is trying to get into the parking lot. And why am I cut all over?" the blonde finally let out.

"I don't know, I remember a bright light and a lot of metal clashing sounds, so maybe we got into a car accident. Ending up here, I don't even know where here is." Kristen said in frustration. "I am just happy that I am not alone."

"That's wonderful sweetheart." A demented voice growled in the back. Kristen turned slowly and saw a huge creature in front of her. He was also not alone.

"Ugluk, it looks like we have company." Said another monster.

Kristen just stared and held Brooke's good hand. Her friend's was shaking. The peculiar thing about the monstrosities is that they looked familiar. The dark scaly skin, the red eyes, the black oily hair and armor all looked like something out of a nightmare. Something out of someone's fears and it was scaring them both to death.

Kristen went through every picture inside of her head and it finally clicked. "Orcs" she whispered. Then another thought crept in. _What were orcs doing and they don't exist. These things look truly real. Lord of the Rings stopped filming years ago. We cant be in Middle-_

"Boys, it looks like some entertainment tonight!!!" Arglak shouted. "Niglertz, Ashglar, separate them." The orc ordered.

"Brooke!!" Kristen shrieked as her and Brooke were taken from each other. Brooke was to weak to carry a fight, but Kristen was not.

"YOU FRIKIN IDIOTS **CAN'T TOUCH ME**!!! GET **OFF**, **GET OFF**!!!!" Kristen screamed and flailed her arms and legs trying to do as much damage as possible.

"You're a feisty child." Arglak snarled as sweet as possible grabbing her hard by the cheeks. Kristen glared at him and spit on his face.

"Couldn't resist, mate." Kristen spat. Arglak slapped her across the face. The metal-mailed armor on his hand cut her skin deep. She felt a line of fire from above her eye to the middle of her cheek.

"Kristen!!!" Brooke screamed seeing the whole thing happen and being able to do nothing.

"Shut up wench!" another orc cried.

The blonde replied coldly, "No." The orc took out a small knife and slashed her.

"**STOP IT!!!!"** Kristen screamed.

"Niglertz, go deeper." Arglak commanded. The orc took it and stabbed into Brooke's side. Blood oozed like gushing water.

"STOP PLEASE." Kristen was crying watching her friend suffer. The orc took the knife out and aimed at Brooke's heart. Kristen screamed just standing there watching her friend eyes dart here and there and her breathing slow down. Not being able to be there for Brooke's final moments was killing her.

"You heartless, cold, sadistic MONSTERS!" she screamed as Brooke's eye lids closed slowly and her body became limp in the arms of an orc. Kristen's vision was blurred from all the tears in her eyes. She began to kick her legs and thrash her arms around her. The grip became tighter and tighter and all of the sudden let go. She ran to her friend's body oblivious to the fact that a whole battle was being fought around her. The few second seemed as eternity looking at Brooke's face. She sat there on her knees holding the blondes hand crying. Kristen's tears and blood mixed as it fell of her face.

A hand lay on her shoulder and a voice said "Is she alive?" Kristen heard that voice before.

"No." she whispered not capable of saying more.

"I cannot express how sorry we are that we did not arrive in time to save her. No one should die like that." He answered. "Are you faring well?"

"No." she repeated. Kristen turned around to see who she was talking to and was stunned.

* * *

Reviews! Comments! Questions! Please send them my way! I hope you liked it. 

-your humble authoress


	4. everyone's here

AN: hello! here is chapter 3. and the song used in this chapter is "learning to breathe" by switchfoot. and yes i am a huge fan.

**Everyone's Here **

_Hello, good morning, how you do?  
What makes your rising sun so new?  
I could use a fresh beginning too  
All of my regrets are nothing new_

Kristen looked at the sunrise. The yellows, pinks and reds mingled with the deep purples and midnight blues of the past few hours. She was on a huge horse wondering if what had happened was dream, nightmare or reality.

* * *

Kristen turned around to face the voice that was talking to her. It scared her. Not in a threatening, frightful way, but just pure shock of who it was. He was extremely tall, dark wavy hair that reached just above his shoulders, and his icy blue eyes that she has seen so many times before. She just stared at him. 

"I won't harm you." His voice was so calm and comforting just as she remembered it to be. "Let me take a look at your face. My name is Aragorn."

Her thoughts succumbed her. All logic and common sense left her. All she knew was that her life was not what it use to be. She closed her eyes. _This is not happening. I am dreaming, just dreaming. A horrible, twisted nightmare. I am gonna wake up and be in Brooke's car. On the count of three, one. . . . .two. . . . _She opened her eyes and she saw her friend. Brooke's face was deathly pale. Kristen's gash stung as hot tears mixed with her cold blood. She shivered, not just because of how cold it was, but out of anxiety, fear, and confusion.

Aragorn saw her sadness and pitied her. "Don't cry. She is no longer in pain." He closed the blonde's lids to stop the unnatural stare.

She looked up to his face. "Kristen."

Aragorn saw that wound on her face. "Elrohir!" A dark-haired elf sprinted to him.

"How did you get this?" he asked her while taking a piece of cloth from a leather pouch on his belt.

"An orc hit me with his hand after spitting him in the face." She answered in a monotone voice. The elf began to wipe of the blood from her face. Kristen just kept staring at her friend denying the fact she was dead.

A few moments passed and Aragorn left to gather the Dunadain to burn the bodies. As he walked away, he tripped over a leather case. He bent down to pick it up. It was a strange shape and had stars drawn all over the handle. He then found an olive green knapsack and a long black bag. On both bags, the name Kristen was written on it. He picked them up and began to walk over to the girl and elf again. He overheard the conservation between the elf and the girl.

"How did she die?" Elrohir asked. Kristen replayed the scene in her mind.

"They stabbed her because I yelled at them to stop." She mumbled. The elf nodded. He saw Aragorn standing behind her.

"Are these yours?" the ranger inquired. Kristen faced him and nodded.

Elrohir stood up. Aragorn whispered to him in elvish, "where is she from?"

The elf shook his head, "She did not say nor did I ask."

"Do you know what she is?" the ranger continued.

Elrohir answered "No. She is not a child, but she is small. Estel, what she is is alone."

They both looked at Kristen as she whispered something inaudible into the ear of her friend. "Mi mancherai se te ne vai E l'allegria, amica mia, va via con te." (I'll miss you if you go away. And joy, mu friend, goes away with you.)

The elf faced Aragorn again and murmured, "You should take her to Bree. It is the closest place to travel to."

"I am supposed to meet Mithrandir there. I will take her."

Elrohir walked away to get his horse as Aragorn told the few men that were with him that He was going to Bree at first light and that they were to continue to the Shire.

He bent down and turned to Kristen. "We are going to a small town a few miles away to meet a friend of mine for he has something important to tell me. We want to take you with us since you are alone."

Kristen sat there listening to what Aragorn said. She didn't know what to do. She was emotionally, physically and virtually numb. Flash backs of memories of her and Brooke flooded her mind.

_A small twelve year old brunette walked onto the high school bus. She skimmed through the seats and saw no empty ones. Panic filled the girl and she turned around._

_"Hey, do you wanna sit here?" a blonde asked with a sweet smile._

_"Thanks." The brunette whispered._

_"My name is Brooke, what's yours?" asked Brooke._

_"Kristen." The brunette replied._

_It was quiet for a few minutes and it agitated Kristen. "So, what do you like?"_

_Brooke thought and said, "Music. Orlando Bloom. Switchfoot. Movies. And I'm thinking about learning guitar actually. What about you?"_

_"Art, anything and everything related. Movies. Elijah Wood. And I've attempted to learn several times" Kristen laughed._

_Brooke smiled "Kristen, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."_

Kristen slowly was accepting the fact that she was in Middle earth because what she felt and everything was extremely real. She turned to Aragorn, "Thank you."

Kristen went to stand and when she got up, she was barely above the hip of the Elf. "How tall am I??" she stuttered.

Aragorn and Elrohir thought she was still in shock of her friend's death. "You are about four feet." Elrohir answered.

"I am?" she screeched. "I was 5'1''! And now I'm not. I think this is worthy enough for Scully and Mulder."

Aragorn picked her up and put her on the horse. "It looks like I will not be the only one talking to Mithrandir. Make for Rivendell." The elf nodded and sped off into the night.

"Rivendell?" Kristen asked.

"His home. He goes to search for answers." Aragorn then yelled, "Let's go. Dawn is approaching."

A man then put the heap of orc-bodies on fire. The group of rangers began to leave and Aragorn led the mare forward. The sight began to become smaller and smaller. A tear fell down her face unsure of what was and if she'll ever truly understand.

_Hello, good morning, how you been?  
Yesterday left my head kicked in  
I never, never thought that  
I would fall like that  
Never knew that I could hurt this bad_

* * *

Please review!! 

--your humble authoress


End file.
